


Unexpected

by FlyingMachine



Series: Unscheduled Diversions [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMachine/pseuds/FlyingMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has to share a hotel room with Arthur, and he learns that Arthur has a habit of lounging around naked. It's not really any more awkward than the usual day at MJN.</p><p>For a prompt on the Cabin Pressure meme: "unexpected naked Arthur."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Martin was so tired by the time he and Arthur got into their shabby hotel room that he didn't even argue when Arthur called the shower first. He dropped his bag on the floor, did a cursory check for bedbugs, and flopped face first on the nearest bed without even kicking off his shoes or removing his jacket. As usual, he had lost the coin toss for the single room and so now he was bunking with Arthur. It wouldn't be so bad, he supposed. Arthur was at least pleasant, if talkative.

The warm hotel room was a welcome respite from the blasting Canadian winter, and Martin's eyelids grew increasingly heavy as he waited for the shower. The hotel bed was comfortable and the blanket under his nose smelled fresh and clean. He felt the tension in his back and shoulders ease away as he drifted closer to sleep. He must have actually dozed off, because the next thing he was aware of was Arthur shaking his shoulder gently.

"I'm done in the shower, Skip. Your turn." Arthur's voice startled Martin awake and he opened his eyes to find Arthur standing near his bed, rubbing a towel through his hair, which stuck up in damp spikes.

He was also completely naked.

"Arthur!" exclaimed Martin, sitting up and trying to find somewhere to look that wasn't Arthur's naked body. Arthur himself seemed completely comfortable and not at all shy. He gave Martin a curious look.

"What's wrong, Skip?" he asked.

Martin found himself flushing deeply, although he wasn't really sure why. They were all adults here, and it wasn't as though he'd never seen naked people before. 

"A-a-arthur, you're, you're-" Martin wasn't sure what he was trying to say. 

"Oh, is it 'cause I'm naked?" Arthur asked. "I probably should have asked if you minded. I always forget to do that. Douglas never minds, when I share with him. Sorry Skip, I'll get dressed. I just really like being naked, you know? After a long day? And after a nice hot shower when your skin's all warm and tingly it's just so nice to get under the covers and snuggle." 

It did sound nice, actually, especially since all Martin really wanted to do was bury himself under the blankets and sleep for the next week. Arthur grinned at him, and Martin couldn't help but notice his skin was indeed very pink from his hot shower.

"No, Arthur, do what you want," Martin said. "I don't mind." Martin was too exhausted to argue and it wasn't as though a little casual nudity had ever hurt anyone.

"Brilliant! Have fun in the shower, Skip!"

When Martin emerged from the shower, Arthur was sprawled across the other bed, watching television. He was laying on his stomach, chin propped on a pillow, still very naked.  
Martin pulled on a soft t-shirt and rubbed a towel through his hair, not bothering to comb it. He'd almost fallen asleep in the shower. Arthur looked over at him.

"Want to watch telly with me, Skip? They're re-running Top Gear." Arthur patted the empty bed next to him in invitation. Martin managed a tired smile and tried not to stare at Arthur's pale, round bottom.

"No thanks, Arthur. I think I'm just going to go to bed. Don't want to fall asleep at the wheel tomorrow," he said.

"Alright, Skip," replied Arthur. "You really should get naked though. It's nice. And these beds are really soft."  
Martin turned out the lights and debated. Soft sheets against his bare skin did sound lovely, if a bit cliche. And it wasn't as though he had anything to be ashamed of. His pale, skinny body was nothing remarkable.

"Oh, what the hell," he muttered, and stripped off his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. He slid quickly under the covers and luxuriated in the warm, heavy duvet against his skin. Arthur grinned at him from the other bed, backlit by the glow of the television.

"See Skipper? I told you you'd love it."

"Yes, Arthur," replied Martin. "This is rather...nice." 

"Oh yeah! Are you warm enough? We could cuddle if you're cold," Arthur suggested.

"No! I-I mean, no, I'm fine. Very warm," Martin assured him. Arthur was still grinning.

"Well, if you get cold, just say so. Naked cuddles are great."

"I'm sure they are, but I really just want to sleep. Good night, Arthur."

"Night, Skip. Oh, and Skip?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Your arse is _brilliant!_ "


End file.
